Goodbye seems so final
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: You Narcissa, are the reason, I have a heart. And I love you for it. so. much." Lucius told her, so gently, so lovingly, that Cissa's face flooded with tears.


**Cissa Malfoy.**

This was their place. Narcissa smiled sadly as she reached a smooth rock near the sea front shore and sat down. She sighed pulling off her sandals, and letting her blond hair fall from its elegant bun.

She picked up a hand full of sand then let it slip back beside her, she ran a slender finger over the sand drawing magical symbols, then, finally settling on writing her name. _Cissa Malfoy._ In the sand with her wand.

the wind blew softly on her face,making her heir fall into its real length.

as the wind blew Narcissa heard the word _Cissa._ run threw the breeze. a sad smile appeared on her porcelain face, 'Lucius.'

How she missed him, he was a good man a good father and for all his faults and hers. together, they had know love.

and how they had loved. Narcissa looked at the Ocean.

She had been devastated, the night Lucius died, by the wand of the Dark Lord no less, Lucius Abrax Malfoy had died at the wand of the Lord he had served for so long. _Ironic._

She would never forget the things she had witnessed the night of the finale battle at Hogwarts.

_Narcissa ran through the Dark grounds, her late sisters wand in her hand. "Draco!" She called out to a body laying in the wet grass. the person moaned, but Narcissa knew it was not her son, she shot a red jet into the sky and watch as a bright arrow appeared above them. "You will be safe, the order will find you. I must go, do you understand?" She spoke rapidly to the Hogwarts student beside her. He nodded. "Thank-you." _

_Narcissa nodded in return and rushed off again heading closer to the castle. _

_She met three more hurt students on her way, stopping each time to cast a jet of light in the sky, so they would be found. _

_When she reached the castle Narcissa received the shock of her life. Voldemort stood with is wand pointed at a kneeling Draco. A sight that almost killed her. No, Draco would not beg for his life, Nor would he join such an evil, he had promised her. Cissa had no idea what was going on, or if Harry Potter was defeated or not. She only had eyes for her son, who seemed to be speaking, asking for something. _

_Just then Voldemorts wand shot a curse at him. _

_Narcissa watched on horrified as her son crumbled in pain, not once screaming. and as he fell she realized what it was he had been asking for... a girl, in Draco's year from what Cissa could tell, was crumpled by her sons feet, unconscious. _

_Narcissa stood completely still a gust of freezing wind shook her from her trance, as Voldemort raised his wand again. _

_'NO!' but the words had not left her own lips, Lucius, lunged himself in front of his son as a bright Green light exploded from the Dark Lords wand. _

_Lucius Malfoy fell in front of his son. lifeless. _

_Cissa screamed and ran froward to reach them. Only to be knocked back by a random spell. The next thing she would see, would be the calming walls of the Hogwarts Hospital wing. Her son grief stricken by her side. _

Cissa's pale face was tear-stained as she pulled her attention back to the waves. This wasn't meant to happen they were meant to grow old, and older together. Then die at the same time, in the same place. TOGETHER.

of all things his sent and his eyes, she would miss the most. those eyes that could take one look at her and see into the very depths of her soul... sob caught in her throat at the mere thought of not seeing _him_ again, of never feeling _him_ again.

It was strange to think she was alone now. the pain was murderously heavy on her broken heart.

Such wonderful memories she had of him, Draco's first words, his first steps. _them_. together, Italy, France, Spain, Greece, Portugal. Together at Hogwarts. and then after. Good Lord, so. many. wonderful. times.

and nothing to come next.

_How will I go on now? _Cissa Lucius, things just seemed so lonely. Empty.

Of course she had things to live for, there was Draco and his family to watch over. Work as Governess of Hogwarts too. But those where things that really could take care of themselves now. the question tied to her mined was. who was to look after her, now that Lucius was gone? but he died for love. really if anything that was what gave Narcissa peace, however little.

The view was perfect from were she was sitting.

the waves were small, but still powerful to look at. She looked at the water today it was crystal clear. perfect.

she looked up at the sky, such a beautiful sight, he would have loved this. she thought.

the sky was a beautiful mix of yellows and orange's the clouds a behind her where an intense black, but you could see they where clearer if you looked to the horizon.

She closed her eyes and counted to forty, just as he had shown her.

with her eyes closed her other senses reacted, she listened to the soft splash of the waves hitting the shore, felt the rush of the cool wind, beat against her pale skin. she smelt the salt in the air,

'_Cissa.'_

Narcissa opened her eyes.

"Lucius?"

and then ... she saw him.

in all his glowing, and smirking glory. His hair was tied back with a Black ribbon, the one she had given him, she realized.

She looked at him closely. suddenly all unrealistic thoughts of him being alive, disappeared. his skin was clear, transparent almost, but not quite.

Still it was him, that she knew for certain, he stood before her in the same elegant pose he had used when alive. "Cissa." He said again more clearly, reaching down and gently touching her cheek.

and she felt it, his soft fingers graze her skin, the same warmth it had always been.

"Oh, Lucius." She cried, leaning into his touch. the feel of his wedding band, like heaven to her.

"I'm here to say goodbye, Cissa." Lucius told her quietly.

"I know. Please, don't." Narcissa begged, covering his hand with her own.

"But i must, you know that." He answered her.

"I will miss you,so, so much, I don't think i know how to go on, without you." She cried.

"Oh, Cissa, my darling Cissa. If i fell in love with you, it was mostly dew to your uncompromisable way to keep going froward. No matter what happened. You are Narcissa Malfoy. You are a survivor, you are the reason my heart kept beating for so long. The reason I woke up in the mornings. The reason I actually liked siting on a cold rock in the middle of winter watching the sunset. The reason why I learned to love, and laugh, to have fun. To accept that I could not control everything around me. You Narcissa, are the reason, I have a heart. And I love you for it. so. much." Lucius told her, so gently, so lovingly, that Cissa's face flooded with tears.

"I love you." Cissa told him, taking his other hand in her own staring into his eyes._ Those eyes._

"And I you. My love." He kissed her lips gently, a ghost of the kisses they normally sheared. "I've always loved your hair like that." Lucius mussed. "I'll miss it."

"Its almost time." Narcissa said. Looking at the sky. "Watch it with me? Just once more? _Please."_

"Of course." Lucius said, sitting down on their rock, next to her, as she lean her head on his shoulder taking in his sent for the last time.

Together the Malfoys watched the sunset, in silence, feeling the breeze, smelling, the salty air, and saying goodbye.

They sat there together, for some time, until finally with great pain to his heart, Lucius,pulled away slowly. "It's time, now." He said.

Narcissa sighed sadly, but nodded. "Don't say goodbye, it's seems so final." She said pleadingly, tears already in her eyes. "We will be together again." She told him determinedly.

Lucius frowned slightly, nodding. "Of course, But, remember to live the rest of your life, Cissa, that is what I want for you. To be happy."

"I know."

"Promise me. Cissa." He smirked.

Cissa laughed slightly, "I promise you, Lucius, I will live the rest of my life, happily, until the day I die. Even tough I will miss you with all my heart." She said solemnly.

"Thank-you."

"I love you Lucius."

"And I you Cissa. I will here always, remember that, watching over you, and Draco. Tell him, I love him. That he should never blame himself, that I'll know if he does." Lucius told her, leaning in and kissing her one. Final. Time.

When she opened her eyes again, he was gone. For good this time.

Narcissa sat back down on the rock. Wiping away her tears she stared at the night sky, a small smile on her face. She would not brake her promise, she would live her life, happy, health, until she met Lucius again.

"Mum? Is everything Okay?"

The blond woman brought herself back to reality, hearing, her son behind her. "Hello darling." She said quietly. Draco looked worried, she noted.

"Mum? We've been looking for you everywhere! I'd never would have found you if Ronnie hadn't told me she'd seen you, talking._ To a blond man?_" Draco said it as more of a question.

"Mm, yes, actually I was saying goodbye to your father. Who says, he' loves you, and not to forget that fact, that you mustn't blame yourself. Ever. He'll know if you do. Your father always knows. Cissa smiled at her son's shocked face.

"But.. how-?"

"Stranger things have happened, my boy." patting her hair down.

Draco shook his head. And kissed his mothers cheek. "I think...I've seen him to." he whispered.

Before she could respond, the two heard some one coming up behind them.

"Oh, Cissa, thank Merlin. I thought... well everything really! Are you all right?"

Cissa watched happily as Draco stood up smiling, that, forever in love with you smile at his wife.

"Yes thank you, Hermione, dear I'm quite alright. Cissa told her.

Hermione sighed relief. "Ronnie said, she saw you out here-"

"With Graaaandaaad!" a young girl the age of five shouted merrily. From behind Draco, grinning madly.

"Yes, young Veronica, was right, Lucius was here." Narcissa told her daughter-in-law.

"Guess he wanted to make sure we knew he was at peace." Draco said, taking Hermione's hand.

"As always having the last say in everything, giving Draco and I some last orders." Cissa laughed taking her arm.

'Good old Lucius.' Hermione thought to herself, feeling a great fondness for the man who saved all of their lives.

Draco and Ronnie, joined Hermione and Narcissa in walking back to the cottage they where staying in.

Happily, laughing and together.

Cissa looked back once more at the ocean. "Thank you, Lucius, for coming to us." She thought to herself, hoping it would reach him.

As soon as she turned back around, the wind picked up again, and the breeze ruffled her long hair.

_'Cissa.'_


End file.
